Bazyliszek
Bazyliszek - Stworzenia mityczne opisane po raz pierwszy w I w. przez rzymianina - Piliniusza Starszego. Później stały się częstym motywem wielu legend i folklorów europejskich. Wygląd: Wyglądem przypominają ogromnego węża, kojarzone są także z jaszczurką. Mogą osiągać do piętnastu metrów długości. Często opisywane także, jako hybrydy węża i koguta z czterema odnóżami i koroną na głowie. Piliniusz Starszy opisywał je, jako węże z jaśniejszą plamą na głowie w kształcie korony. Opis ogólny: Zwane często królem węży. Wykluwają się z jaj złożonych przez siedmioletnie koguty, które z kolei potem wysiadywane są przez dziewięć lat przez węże lub ropuchy. Są długowiecznymi istotami. Ich wyjątkową cechą jest zdolność petryfikacji, a także wydzielanie toksycznego oddechu. Są śmiertelnymi wrogami pająków. Naturalnym czynnikiem, doprowadzającym do ich śmierci są pianie koguta i zapach łasicy. Można je także uśmiercić za pomocą lustra, kiedy ujrzą w nim własne odbicie. Piliniusz Starszy twierdził, że w związku, iż zabijały wzrokiem wszystkie stworzenia, żyły na pustyni. Ich spojrzenie było jednak tak złowrogie, że nawet rozsadzało kamienie i wypalało zieleń. Opowieści * Istnieje polska legenda o bazyliszku, która opowiada o płatnerzu - Melchiorze. Słynął on z wykonywania bardzo dobrych zbroi. Pewnego dnia pojawili się w mieście kuglarze, co zaintrygowało jego dzieci. Z początku nie chciał, aby poszły same na rynek, ale po dłuższych prośbach zgodził się. Przestrzegł ich jednak, aby nie wybierali się do starej kamienicy na Krzywym Kole. Legenda mówiła, że w piwnicach budynku straszy, a Ci, którzy do nich weszli, ginęli bez śladu. Dzieci udały się na występ, którym były uradowane. Po nim podążały, razem z tłumem, śladami kuglarzy. Zauważyli jednak, że jeden z nich oddalił się i zniknął we wnętrzu wspomnianej kamienicy. Ciekawość dzieci była na tyle silna, że postanowili pójść za nim. W piwnicach było ciemno, te widziały tylko niewielkie światełko, do którego zbliżał się artysta. Chwilkę później został przemieniony w kamień przez bazyliszka. Dzieci nie mogły uciec, schowały się więc za skrzyniami. Bazyliszek nerwowo dreptał po całej piwnicy. Tymczasem ich ojciec był zaniepokojony ich nieobecnością, pomimo późnej pory. Udał się na rynek i zauważył zbiegowisko ludzi pod kamienicą. Mówili oni o kuglarzu, który udał się tam w poszukiwaniu skarbów, a także dzieciach. Zdenerwowany ojciec pobiegł do domu, wziął najbardziej lśniącą tarczę, nie znając niebezpieczeństw czyhających w piwnicy i ruszył z odsieczą. W ciemnej piwnicy także ujrzał światełko. Spodziewając się pułapki, osłonił się cały tarczą. Kiedy bazyliszek wyleciał, ujrzał własne odbicie i zamienił się w kamień. Dzieci, widząc to, podbiegły uradowane do ojca. Kiedy razem wyszli z piwnic kamienicy, tłum zaczął wiwatować na ich cześć. Przedstawienia we współczesnej kulturze: Literatura: *Seria książek "Saga o wiedźminie" - Andrzej Sapkowski (1994 - 1999) * Seria książek "Zapomniane krainy" - Ed Greenwood (1987-2016) *Książka "Świat Dysku Terry'ego Pratchetta - Czarodzicielstwo" - ''Terry Pratchett (1988) *Seria książek ''"Honor Harrington" - David Weber (1993 - 2012) *Seria książek "Harry Potter" - J. K. Rowling (1997-2007) *Książka "Obiekt R/W0036" - Tomasz Bukowski (2009) Filmy/Seriale: *Film "Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic" - Chris Columbus (2002) Animacje: *Serial animowany "Huntik - Łowcy tajemnic" - Iginio Straffi (2009 - 2012) Gry: * Seria gier "Final Fantasy" (1987-2016) *Seria gier "Heroes of Might and Magic" (1995-2015) *Gra "Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic" (2002) *Gra "Guardian Cross" (2012) Inne: * Gra karciana "Huntik" * Gra karciana "Magic the Gathering" Kategoria:Stworzenia Kategoria:Stworzenia Rzymskie Kategoria:Magiczne zwierzęta